Black's Coffee Shoppe
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Narcissa loved the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. She loved hearing the machine grind the beans into a fine powder. She enjoyed hearing the drip of the water as it poured through the grinds and into the pot below. It was almost like choreographed song and dance retinue that she knew by heart now. Written for Marauder Map Madness, and The Library (MC and Collection Goals).


**Hey everyone. Here is the start of another AU multichapter story. This story was brought to you by both Marauder Map Madness, and The Library (MC and Collection Goals) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Marauder Map Madness my prompts are 124. Gladrags Wizardwear: (character) Narcissa, and 138. Brews and Stews Cafe: (AU) Coffee Shop!AU. For The Library (MC and Collection Goals) my goals was to Start an AU multichapter. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Black's Coffee Shoppe.**

Narcissa loved the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. She loved hearing the machine grind the beans into a fine powder. She enjoyed hearing the drip of the water as it poured through the grinds and into the pot below. It was almost like choreographed song and dance retinue that she knew by heart now. Of course she knew it by heart now. She'd been doing this retinue every day since she was old enough to work.

"Stop daydreaming, Cissa and help us," complained her sister Bellatrix as she and Andromeda set about pulling the chairs off the tables.

"Don't whine and complain, Bella," Andromeda chided. "Cissa is helping out. She's brewing the first pots of coffee for the day. Aren't you, Cissa?"

Narcissa nodding. "But I can still help if you want," she told Andromeda. She didn't see why she couldn't do both. She was within ear shot of the coffee pots and was very capable of keeping an eye on the things while put the chairs down.

They were halfway through putting the chairs down and readying the coffee shop for the day when their mother and father the owners of the shop walked through the door. Her mother was wearing the same disappointed face she always wore when she was in the shop. Narcissa couldn't really understand why it had originally been her mother's idea to open the thing up in the first place.

"Are we ready for business, girls?" came the cheerful voice of her father as looked around the shop inspecting the work they'd done so far.

The tinkling splash as though water was falling on some surface came and Narciss raced over to the coffeee pot that was designated Pumpkin Spice. It was over full now. Pressing the stop button she stopped it just in enough time to keep the liquid from spilling over the top.

"Stupid, girl," snarled her mother, "what a waste of product."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Narcissa apologized as she pour the excess into a coffee cup and put some coins in the register in payment. She rather enjoyed the pumpkin flavored coffees anyway. She took a sip with relish. It was just as fantastic as it was the last time they had it this time of year.

"Are you quite done making up the coffee?"

Narcissa nodded putting the pots in order behind the counter. She smiled as she nodded to her mother. She wouldn't let her mother get her down not today. Today was going to be special. Narcissa could feel in her bones. Something was going to happen today. Something very big and life changing. She looked forward to finding out what it was.

"Don't worry about it, little Cissa," her father told her placing the coins she'd put in the register back into her hand. "You didn't do it on purpose and no one got hurt. So all's well that ends well."

"Thank you, father," she smiled as her father pulled her into a hug.

"Now why don't you go and flip the sign and let everyone know we're open for business now." Her father shooed her off towards the door. He'd always let her flip the closed sign to the open sign. He knew it was one of Narcissa's favorite things to do besides make the coffee.

She had just finished flipping the sign and had turned to walk back to the counter area when the door collided with the back of her. She stumbled forward holding the back of her head biting back a swear.

"I'm so sorry," came a posh male voice from behind her and he did sound very sorry. "Are you alright?" He had walked into her view and she had to stop herself from staring at the boy in front of her.

"I'm fine," she told him taking her hand away from the back of her head. It wasn't bleeding which was a good thing. She studied the boy in front of her knowing she'd seen him somewhere before.

"Moony," her cousin Sirius crashed through the door his best friend James trailing after, "you're early."

Narcissa held back a chuckle as the boy, whose name she didn't know, rolled his eyes. She'd heard that nickname before though but it wasn't connected with this boy. Or anyone dealing with her cousin. Right?

"Little Cissa," Sirius called pulling her into a hug, "did you make my favorite flavor?"

She nodded. Sirius had been the one to get her addicted to the Pumpkin Spice flavor. She had almost thrown a fit when her mother threatened to get rid of it. In the end they ended up keeping it because a lot more than just Sirius and herself liked it. "It's the last pot on the end towards the register." She'd always put it there so it was closer to her and she could refill whenever she wanted.

"I'm Remus," the boy she had almost forgotten about spoke up as Sirius was leaving.

"Narcissa," she said holding out her hand to shake his. Narcissa was never one to believe in love at first sight or any of that tripe but she couldn't deny that she felt a tingle as their hands touched. "It's nice to meet you, Remus." She smiled sweetly.

"Narcissa," her mother called, "come and ring up your cousin."

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she wandered over to counter. She saw that Sirius was about to say something but waved him down. Pretending to ring up Sirius and his friends coffee and take their money she sighed. Was that the something big that was going to happen to her today? She was going to meet a boy. She watched from afar as Remus and her cousin, Sirius, whispered back and forth between each other as the coffee shop started to fill with people. Maybe. Just maybe Remus would change her life forever.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Black's Coffee Shoppe.**


End file.
